OS: Aveuglé par la vengeance
by RanxShin59
Summary: Quand Ran est prise pour cible de l'ennemi du détective, celui-ci n'a qu'un désir : la vengeance


Hola amigos !

Voici un nouvel OS tout droit sortit de mon cerveau au beau milieu de la nuit ^^ alors celui-ci est un peu différent à ce que je fais d'habitude et ... y a Akai pour la première fois :p (bon il joue un tout petit rôle mais il apparait quand même :p)

Voilà bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Aveuglé par la vengeance**_

10 ans. 10 ans qu'un jeune homme du nom de Kudo Shinichi combat une organisation criminelle. Enfin. Comme promis, Shinichi Kudo réussit à détruire cette organisation des hommes en noirs. La plupart des membres sont morts ou enfermés à vie. D'autres fuient encore, mais le détective décide de laisser la tâche de les attraper aux organisations fédérales. Il veut retrouver une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que possible. Puisqu'en tant que détective, peut-on dire que la vie est normale? A voir.

En une belle après-midi, il décide d'oublier toutes les affaires, enquêtes, et notamment sa dernière en date, celle d'un sniper qui terrorise la ville. Mais néanmoins, le détective a réussi à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce criminel, à tel point qu'il joue au jeu dangereux du chat et la souris. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas question d'attraper ce tireur, mais plutôt de passer du temps avec la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux: Ran Mouri. C'est pourquoi tous les deux décident de passer leurs après-midi, et ils s'installent sur une terrasse d'un café d'un quartier marchand, pour se ressourcer après cette première partie de l'après-midi. Tout se passe bien pour eux. Le danger de l'organisation ne plane plus au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un péril.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, pas loin de nos deux tourtereaux, une personne, qui a une vue parfaite, les observe avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

"Et si on corsait les choses, détective" ricane-t-il

Il sort de son sac, une arme, plus précisément un fusil de sniper. Il le positionne et vise les deux jeunes adultes.

"Shinichi, c'est dangereux cette histoire avec le sniper. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ça va mal finir." dit une jeune femme, du nom de Ran Mouri.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais attention, j'ai appris la leçon avec l'organisation. Mais, il faut mettre ce criminel hors d'état de nuire, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres massacres, Ran." lui répond le détective.

Soudain, un bruit retentit. Un bruit, que tout le monde reconnait. Un bruit d'un tir au fusil. Tout le monde crie, panique, essaye de se cacher, d'un éventuel deuxième tir.

_Le sniper_, pense Shinichi en quittant la table, et en regardant d'où peut venir le tir. Mais n'ayant vu personne se faire tuer, c'est difficile d'en juger.

"Ran, viens, mets toi à l'abri ... " dit Shinichi, inquiet par la tournure des événements.

"Shi ... Shinichi" dit difficilement la karatéka.

"Je ne sais pas où se situe la tireur, alors fais atten ... " dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

"Shi ... Shinichi" répète-t-elle toujours aussi difficilement, en regardant sa main, pleine de sang, puis, s'écroule par terre.

Shinichi reste pétrifié quelques secondes avant de crier : " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN". Il rejoint sa bien aimée en courant.

"Non non non ! Pas ça ! Ran, tiens bon ! J'appelle une ambulance tout de suite !" panique-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, et en se saisissant de son téléphone au plus vite. "Vite venez au plus vite au quartier marchant de Beika, au numéro 301, devant le café Détente & Co, un tir a été commis. Il y a une blessé. Faites vite". Puis, il se retourne vers la blessée, qui tient toujours dans ses bras et lui dit pour la rassurer : "T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer"

"Shinichi, ... toi ... et ... moi ... on ... sait ... que ... c'est ... faux." dit-elle difficilement en crachant du sang. "Il ... ne ... faut ... pas ... se ... voiler ... la ... face. L'ambulance ... n'arrivera ... pas ... assez ... vite ... pour ... me ... sauver. De plus ... la balle s'est logé dans ma cage thoracique ... il ... ne ... me ... reste ... plus ... longtemps ... à ... vivre ...".

Elle commence à fermer les yeux, fatiguée.

"Non Ran ! Allez ouvre les yeux. Reste éveillée ! Ran !" crie Shinichi en la secouant

"Mais ... je ... suis ... si ... fatiguée ... et ... tout ... de ... suite ... ou ... plus ... tard, ... le ... résultat ... sera ... le ... même, Shinichi" lui répond-t-elle

"Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé ! On a vaincu l'organisation et on a survécu ! A deux ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Ran ! " dit-il en pleurant.

"Shi ... Shinichi"

"Non ! Je t'aime Ran ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Non tu vas vivre ! Tu m'entends " dit-il désespéré.

"Shinichi. Ecoutes moi. "dit Ran, en prenant les dernières forces qui lui restent et en levant sa main, pour la poser sur la joue de son bien aimé : " Shinichi, toi et moi, on sait comment ça va se finir. Alors écoutes moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps, il me reste. Je vais te demander quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Prends soin d'Akira. S'il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi."

"Mais Ran ..." pleure le détective

"Promets le"

Shinichi ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvre et hoche la tête: "Je te le promets"

Ran est soulagée, néanmoins, elle n'a pas fini : "Promets moi aussi de veiller sur mes parents. Et Sonoko. Ils auront besoin de toi. Mon père risque d'être furieux, alors ne lui en veut pas trop. Promets le, Shinichi"

"Je te le promets, Ran. Je veillerai sur chacun d'eux. " dit le jeune homme résigné

"Et aussi promets moi, de prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime Shinichi et je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours" continue-t-elle en pleurant elle aussi.

"Je t'aime aussi Ran. Et je t'aimerai toujours" répond le jeune homme en l'embrassant de désespoir. Ce baiser caractérise tout l'amour, que représente l'un pour l'autre. Aussi puissant et passionné, qui aurait pu surmonter tous les obstacles ... ou presque tout. Ran, avec ses toutes dernières forces, répond avec autant d'acharnement que son amant.

Ils rompent le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles et se regardent dans les yeux ... une dernière fois. Ran caresse la joue de Shinichi et lui murmure : "Je t'aime ... Shini ...", en fermant les yeux, petit à petit et sa main, retombant sur le sol, taché de son sang.

Shinichi agrandit les yeux terrorisés : " Non ! Ran ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie ! Ran ! Ran ! Ran ! " dit-il en la secouant. Mais, c'est trop tard. La jeune fille s'est éteinte à jamais. Le jeune homme meurtri ferme les yeux et hurle un bon coup : "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

Les passants, qui ont regardé la scène, se sont rapprochés petit à petit de la scène de crime, avec un air de pitié et de désolé sur leur visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance et la police arrivent sur les lieux du crime.

* * *

Dans le quartier de Beika, dans une maison, vit un vieil homme et une adolescente. Le vieil homme, le professeur Agasa est sorti en ville, acheter tout et n'importe quoi pour ses inventions farfelues. La jeune adolescente, Ai Haibara, anciennement Shiho, qui a décidé de rester Ai Haibara, même après la destruction de l'organisation, est restée à la maison et attend la venue du professeur.

Soudain, le professeur entre en furie dans leur maison. Ai, qui se demande quoi, vient le voir. Le vieil homme est en sueur, comme s'il vient de courir un marathon.

"Et ben Professeur, que vous arrive-t-il ?"

Le professeur reprend son souffle et dit, choqué : "Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ! Même d'affreux ! Oh mon dieu ! Shinichi ne va jamais s'en remettre !"

"Bon calmez vous Professeur. Exposez clairement les faits. Pourquoi, Kudo ne va jamais s'en remettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? " commence à s'impatienter la scientifique.

"C'est Ran ! Ran a été tué ! "

En entendant ces paroles, Ai a cru que le monde s'est écroulé sur ses pieds. " Que ... quoi ? Ran est ... est morte ? " dit-elle complètement choquée "Comment ? Quand ? " hurle-t-elle sur le professeur.

"Elle était avec Shinichi ! C'est le sniper qui l'a tué" commence à pleurer le professeur

"Attendez ! Le sniper ? Celui que Kudo poursuit ? Il l'a tué ? Mais Pourquoi ? " pleure Ai.

"Je l'ignore"

_Oh non ! C'est un cauchemar! Ran ! ... Le professeur a raison ... Kudo ne va jamais s'en remettre_, pense-t-elle.

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas les seuls au courant. L'inspecteur Megure a prévenu les Mouri. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci courent au commissariat, Après avoir vu, les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête, ils croisent le détective Shinichi Kudo. Rien qu'à sa vue, Kogoro Mouri entre dans une colère noir et fonce sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing. Avec la force du coup, le jeune homme est projeté en arrière violemment.

"C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Elle est morte à cause de toi !" hurle le père en voulant continuer à déchaîner sa colère sur le jeune homme.

Sa femme, à côté, intervient et essaye de le calmer : "Kogoro, je t'en supplie calmes toi ! "

"Mais, il a tué notre fille, il a tué Ran !"

"Non ! C'est le sniper qui l'a tué, pas Shinichi !" commence à s'énerver l'avocate

"Mais cest à cause de lui qu'elle est morte !"

"Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je pense qu'il s'en veut déjà assez comme ça, Kogoro ! Alors arrête maintenant ! Si tu veux te défouler, faut retrouver son assassin et le mettre hors d'état nuire ! Ainsi, Ran pourra reposer en paix ! "

Shinichi, qui est resté silencieux jusque là, intervient :" Lui, il est à moi ! Je vais le retrouver et je vais lui faire très cher d'avoir oser faire ça !"

Kogoro, plus calme, demande : " Tu n'as pas réussi à l'attraper jusque là, alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre cette fois ? "

"Il a fait une erreur. Et cette erreur va lui coûter cher" répond le détective, avec un regard haineux. "Juste je vous demande de ne pas intervenir. J'en fais mon affaire. Il est à moi"

Eri Kisaki regarde le détective avec peine. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, avec un tel regard, même avec cette histoire d'organisation criminelle. Il est en train d'être assoiffé par la vengeance. _Vaut mieux le laisser faire dans ces conditions_, pense-t-elle

Mais, il faut que son mari intervienne quand même : "Et puis quoi encore ! Nous aussi on ... "

"C'est bon, laisse le faire Kogoro ! Shinichi si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, une aide quelconque, tu peux compter sur nous" dit l'avocate en calmant son mari.

Shinichi hoche la tête et part déterminé.

Après son départ, Kogoro regarde sa femme et lui demande : " Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Il s'en veut énormément, ça se voit. Il n'aura pas de repos avant d'avoir pu attraper l'assassin de Ran et le mettre hors de nuire. C'est lui qui pourchasse le sniper. Pas nous. Donc vaut mieux qu'on le laisse faire. Mais rien nous interdit de ne pas le surveiller, puisque j'ai peur qu'il a un désir de vengeance dans son cœur et qu'il fasse une bêtise, qui risque de regretter par la suite. Akira a déjà perdu sa mère, il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde son deuxième parent. "

"Mais Eri ! Ran a été ... a été ..." dit Kogoro en commençant à craquer.

"Je sais Kogoro, je sais " pleure sa femme dans ses bras.

* * *

De retour dans une maison du quartier de Beika.

"Ça va Ai ? Tu es devenue toute pâle d'un coup" demande le professeur inquiet

"J'ai le droit, non ? C'est un choc cette histoire !" pleure encore Ai.

Le professeur ne peut être que d'accord.

Soudain, la sonnette de leur maison retentit. Le professeur se dirige vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. C'est Shinichi Kudo. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il tient dans ses bras, un petit garçon, âgé de pas plus 3 ans.

"Shinichi !" s'exclame le vieil homme, en le faisant entrer.

_Kudo ? Et Akira ? _pense la scientifique.

"Tati Ai ! Tonton Rigolo ! " crie le petit garçon

"Vous êtes surement au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Je vous ai vu professeur et vu dans l'état où vous étiez quand je suis entré, j'en déduis que vous êtes au courant. Alors j'ai un service à vous demander" dit le détective un air grave sur le visage. "Vous pouvez prendre soin d'Akira, jusqu'à que cette histoire se termine. Je ne peux me permettre qu'il lui arrive malheur à lui aussi. C'est ... c'est la seule chose qui me reste de Ran"

Ai hoche la tête en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et demande : "Que comptes-tu faire Kudo?"

Le détective la regarde, mais ne dit rien. Son expression en dit long sur son intention.

"Ne fais rien que tu regretteras après, Kudo. Même si tu as un désir de vengeance" dit la métisse.

"Prends bien soin de lui, merci" dit Shinichi sans tenir compte des paroles de la scientifique.

Shinichi a eu la liberté d'intervenir dans cette affaire grâce à l'inspecteur Megure. Donc c'est ainsi, qu'il se retrouve sur la scène de crime. Il étudie clairement la position du sniper, grâce à la projection du tir. Il remet tout en place dans sa tête et finit par déterminer la position. Il regarde vers le toit de l'immeuble en face et se dirige vers celui-ci. Arrivé sur les lieux, comme il le pense, tout a été nettoyé, sauf que cette fois c'est différent. En effet, il a remarqué des traces sur le rebord de la fenêtre à l'endroit où le fusil était installé.

_J'en été sur. C'est là qu'il a tiré cet enfoiré_, pense le détective. Il regarde minutieusement pour voir si le sniper n'a rien laissé comme indice. Mais rien. Il reste prudent. Quoique. Le jeune homme remarque un objet qui brille, qui s'est faufilé sous une antenne de télévision.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? _pense-t-il. Il l'examine dans tous les sens, la renifle et a compris.

_Je vois ! C'est un des objets du fusil. Donc c'est un fusil qui doit monter et démonter sans arrêt. Donc, il n'a pas besoin d'un grand sac pour transporter le fusil_. _Voilà pourquoi il passe inaperçu et se faufile parmi les civils_.

Puis, il sort la balle, qui était logé dans le corps de sa bien aimé défunte, de sa poche et l'examine de plus près.

_Y en a qu'un qui peut m'en dire plus_, pense-t-il en partant.

* * *

Dans un quartier inquiétant, le détective entre dans une boutique. Il arrive au comptoir et sonne.

"J'arrive j'arrive" crie une voix grave

Soudain, un homme d'un certain âge apparaît. Il a une tête à faire peur, avec son crâne chauve, un gros nez, des boutons un peu partout sur le visage. Il est assez corpulent, porte un tablier et a un regard à faire fuir les plus courageux. Mais pas Shinichi. En voyant le détective, cet homme tire une mauvaise tête et dit : "Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà? Que me veux-tu encore détective ? J'ai rien fait"

"Je ne suis pas venu pour t'arrêter ou te mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Tiens ! Voilà qui est étonnant, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, venant de toi !" se moque -t-il

"J'ai pas le temps de jouer" dit le détective toujours aussi grave. Puis, il pose sur le comptoir les objets qu'il a trouvé sur le toit. " As-tu vendu ce type de balle, et cette partie de fusil, Le Crochu?"

Le dit Le Crochu regarde les objets et regarde le détective : "Tu les as pris sur une scène de crime, je suppose. Mais pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas avec les flics?"

"Je sais qu'avec toi c'est plus rapide et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre"

_Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il fasse appel à moi, _pense Le Crochu. Puis, en voyant le regard grave de Shinichi, il se résigne et les examine.

"Hmmm ... Oui ça me dit quelque chose. Cette partie de fusil est assez rare. Ainsi, que cette balle." Le Crochu sort un vieux cahier de registres et le regarde. " Ah ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai vendu à un certain Hiroki Jitsumo. Il m'a acheté un fusil à monter et à démonter. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne demande jamais à mes clients."

"Où je peux le trouver ?" s'impatiente Shinichi

Quelques minutes après, Shinichi sort de la boutique et pense : _Je te tiens_.

* * *

Après avoir poser un piège pour sa proie, Shinichi rentre chez lui pour se préparer et faire sans doute quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire. Il sort d'un de ces tiroirs de sa commode de chambre un revolver. Il regarde s'il y a des balles et charge l'arme.

"A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça" dit une voix dans l'ombre

"Oui mais tu n'es pas à ma place. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Akai Shuichi" dit Shinichi en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Le dit Akai, agent du FBI s'avance vers la lumière pour se montrer : "Comment tu as su que c'était moi, détective?" demande-t-il avec toujours ce sourire mystérieux.

"Ton odeur de cigarette. Depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, j'ai appris à reconnaître cette odeur"

_Trahi par une odeur de cigarette en pleine filature ... c'est assez ironique_, pense Akai en rigolant.

"Donc, que fais-tu ici Akai ? En plus, dans ma chambre ? L'organisation a été détruite, le FIB n'a plus rien affaire ici" continue Shinichi sec.

"Le ménage. L'organisation a été peut être détruite, mais il reste du ménage à faire"

"A moins qu'il n'y a des membres ici, tu n'as rien affaire chez moi. Alors je répète encore une fois : que viens-tu faire ici?"

"Te prévenir."

"Me prévenir?"

"Je suis au courant de toute cette histoire. Le sniper a tué ta copine. Une fille bien forte et courageuse. Tu es sur sa trace pour te venger. Sauf que tu es aveuglé par la vengeance et tu t'apprêtes à te faire dévorer par la haine et à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je sais que tu veux faire payer ce salaud, mais ce n'est pas de la meilleure des façons"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! Tu n'as plus rien avoir avec moi ni avec Ran ! Alors depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de nous ? " réplique le détective en commençant à s'énerver.

"J'ai une dette envers ta copine, ne l'oublies pas. Elle a bien sauvé la mise à Jodie, à moi et aux autres du FBI. "

"Sauf que ta dette a été reglé avec la destruction de l'organisation, alors ne me mets pas des bâtons dans les roues, Akai !"

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je suis juste venu te prévenir. Mais n'oublie pas ceci ... " dit-il en partant. "Si on commence par tuer quelqu'un par vengeance, on n'est pas mieux placé pour lui faire la morale, vu qu'on devient pire que cette personne, qui nous a fait du mal ... Je te rappelle que c'est ta copine qui a dit ça ... face aux membres de cette organisation. Mais après c'est à ta guise. Et n'oublie pas aussi que t'as un petit garçon à t'occuper. Si tu disparais, qui va s'en occuper ? Alors agis à ta guise, détective. Mais penses un peu à ce que dirait Ran, dans ces moments" termine l'agent du FBI en disparissant.

Shinichi réfléchit clairement aux paroles de l'agent du FBI et prit sa décision.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, une personne se faufile tel un ninja pour dissimuler les dernières preuves de sa culpabilité.

_Où est-ce ça se trouve? Bon sang_, pense-t-elle

"Un criminel revient toujours sur les lieux du crime pour effacer sa culpabilité" dit une voix

La personne se pétrifie sur place et se retourne d'un coup. Soudain, une lumière l'aveugle pour laisser apparaître derrière un jeune homme, qui a l'air calme et posé au premier abord, mais qui a un désir de vengance au plus profond de lui.

"Cette fois je te tiens, Hiroki Jitsumo." dit le détective

Le sniper, voyant qu'il a été pris les mains dans le sac, décide de fuir, mais c'est sans compter sur Shinichi, qui lui tire dans la jambe. Le fugitif s'écroule par terre en hurlant. Le détective sans pitié avance doucement en pointant son arme vers lui. Hiroki Jitsumo est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Son visage est arrondi et a un petit nez.

"Ancien tireur d'élite, vous êtes revenu après avoir appris la mort de votre frère. Mais quand vous avez appris la véritable cause de sa mort, vous avez décidé de vous venger en tuant tous les responsables" continue Shinichi

Le sniper rit et dit : " Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation Kudo Shinichi ! Oui vous avez tout dit et en plus, vous m'avez piégé. Vous êtes très malin, pour un jeune homme de votre âge" dit le tireur un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

"Pourquoi?"

Hiroki n'est pas sur de comprendre. Shinichi a baissé la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

"Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? Pourquoi avoir tiré sur Ran ? Elle n'avait rien avoir dans cette histoire ! " hurle le détective en relevant la tête. "Alors pourquoi?!"

"Oh ! La jeune fille qui vous accompagniez ! C'est simple détective ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Pour corser le jeu ! Je la tue et je vous atteints ! Y a rien de plus simple à ça ! " dit-il en rigolant

En entendant ces paroles, Shinichi éclate de rage et s'apprête à tuer celui qui lui a enlevé l'amour de sa vie.

"Kudo ! Ne fais pas ça !" crie une voix féminine au loin.

Le détective lève la tête pour y voir la scientifique Ai Haibara courir vers lui, alors qu'il tient toujours en joute le sniper.

"Kudo ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! " répète-t-elle

"Haibara ? Que fais tu ici ? Ne te mêles pas de ça ! "

"Ce que je fais ici ? T'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ! Je ne me mêles pas de ça ? Bien sur que si ! Parce que je suis sure que ce n'est pas ce que Ran aurait voulu, Kudo ! " crie Ai

" Haibara ! Il l'a tué ! Il a tué Ran alors qu'elle n'avait rien avoir dans cette histoire, cet espèce d'enfoiré l'a ..." commence à pleurer le jeune homme.

"Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir ! Moi aussi je l'aimais ! Pas de la même façon que toi, mais je l'aimais comme une sœur ! Une grande sœur ! C'était ma grande sœur ! Alors ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ! Tu te trompes ! Mais ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! Et t'as oublié une chose ! Tu as Akira à d'occuper ! Tu vas le laisser tomber ? Il a besoin de toi ! Il a déjà perdu sa mère, alors pas besoin qu'il te perde aussi ! Alors réveille toi Kudo ! " hurle la métisse en pleurant

"Haibara ... Je ne savais que tu ..." dit-il en baissant son arme

"Oublie" murmure-t-elle

"Ahahah ! Tu es faible Shinichi Kudo ! Tellement faible que c'est un jeu d'enfant de te briser ! " dit le criminel en essayant de prendre l'arme des mains du détective.

A ce moment, Shinichi reprend son arme en main et frappe le sniper et l'assomme.

"Ça, t'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher." dit-il

"Non certainement pas. Je l'aurai fait moi même sinon" sourit la scientifique

"Navré pour tout Haibara" s'excuse Shinichi en rangeant son arme

"Même les plus nobles justiciers ont un désir de vengeance quand la chose la plus précieuse leur est volée lâchement. Mais Ran serait fière de toi. Et elle peut dorénavant reposer en paix, vu que justice est faite, justice que tu as clairement accompli avec noblesse" répond Ai en souriant, ce qui fait sourire également Shinichi.

Quelques minutes après, la police arrive sur les lieux pour arrêter le criminel, et il fut juger et condamner à la prison ferme à vie.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, a lieu l'enterrement de la plus forte et courageuse des filles. Tout le monde est là pour se recueillir auprès de sa tombe. Ses parents qui pleurent, en pensant que c'était la plus merveilleuse des filles, et en regrettant toutes leurs erreurs passées. Sa meilleure amie, Sonoko Suzuki, Sera Masumi, les détectives Boys, le professeur et les autres pleurent aussi en disant que c'était la meilleure des amies, la plus gentille, la plus attentionnée, la plus forte. Même les parents de Shinichi ont fait le déplacement pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui ont toujours considéré comme leur futur belle-fille et mère de leur petit-fils. Ai Haibara, en lui remerciant, et en demandant à sa grande sœur de veiller sur cet ange venu la rejoindre. Même les agents du FBI sont venus pour se recueillir, mais en gardant leurs distances, par peur de la réaction du détective. Quant à celui-ci, il se recueille avec le fils de Ran, Akira, même après que les autres soient partis. Le petit garçon de 3 ans dépose encore des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère. Des orchidées. Les fleurs symboliques de sa mère. Shinichi reste silencieux jusqu'à qu'une ombre s'approche derrière eux: "C'est Ran, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Ran qui t'a demandé de veiller sur moi à cause de cette histoire avec le sniper. N'est-ce pas, Akai Shuichi ? "

Akai Shuichi sourit en avançant et dit : "Suis-je si prévisible à tes yeux, détective ?"

"Non. Mais je connais Ran. Et elle était inquiète. Et je me souviens que tu devais rembourser ta dette envers elle encore" sourit Shinichi.

Akai sourit en se remémorant cet échange téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille.

Le petit Akira, qui se planque derrière son père, regarde l'échange entre les deux hommes.

"Mais maintenant, on est quittes. Alors adieu détective. On n'a plus rien affaire ensemble. Prends bien soin de ta famille, Kudo Shinichi" dit Akai Shuichi en partant.

_Adieu Akai_, pense le détective.

Depuis l'enterrement de Ran, la petite famille Kudo vient voir sa tombe une fois par mois, par moment accompagnée d'Ai Haibara, des Mouri, et de ses autres proches. Mais aujourd'hui, la famille est venue accompagnée seulement d'Ai. Akira court vers la tombe pour déposer les fleurs.

"Il a bien grandi le petit." dit Ai

"Oui. Il ressemble de plus en plus à Ran, niveau énergie et caractère." répond Shinichi en souriant.

"Une partie d'elle est en lui, n'est ce pas ?" sourit à son tour la scientifique.

"Papa ! Je suis arrivé le premier !" dit Akira, plein d'énergie

Les deux adultes arrivent sur les lieux de la tombe et sourirent.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, détective?"

"Rien. Elle est là, auprès de nous et nous protège" dit-il en levant les yeux "Telle une étoile au ciel et dans nos cœurs" sourit Shinichi avec son fils dans ses bras et sa meilleure amie, la scientifique en regardant le ciel.

FIN.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Petites précisions pour ceux qui veulent :

Akira est le fils de Ran & Shinichi qui ont eu alors qu'ils combattaient l'organisation et Ran, ainsi que les Mouri et les inspecteurs sont au courant de l'histoire des MIB. Ils ont combattu ensemble et Ran aurait jouer un rôle. (peut etre que j'en ferai une fic ou je le développerai dans ma fic principale :p)

Si vous voulez d'autres précisions, faites moi savoir ;)


End file.
